Pancakes
by ELfict
Summary: One-shots based on 2x17 and 2x18. Castle/Alexis, Castle/Beckett. Chapter 4: Kinki? "Why did you call her Nikki Heat?" Beckett wanted to know.
1. Pancakes

**A/N: I thought episode 2x17 was like, one of the best so far. Also, I'll admit with the most evil ending but well, you kind of get that with a double episode. Anyway, this is just a little scene between Alexis and Castle that I could see happening during 2x17. If you've got time I would really appreciate it if you hit the green button on the bottom of this page… ;)**

**Pancakes**

"So… dad." Alexis started.

"Yes?" He replied.

"You didn't come home last night, did you?" She said, a smile playing at her lips.

Castle put down his coffee cup before replying, "I was at Beckett's."

"Really?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow. "And I heard you made her pancakes this morning."

Castle's head snapped up from the paper. "Who told you that?"

"Esposito called. He just wanted to know if you ever make me pancakes." She told him as a grin spread across her face.

Castle opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again, not knowing how to reply. Finally he said, "I make you pancakes."

"Right, on my birthday you do." Alexis said.

"I make you pancakes more than once a year." He defended himself. When his daughter raised her eyebrow he added, "Well, also when you feel bad or just got a good grade. Which kind of is a lot, the good grade part I mean."

When she still just grinned at him he said, "There was nothing else I could make, her eggs were expired and her bacon was rotten. She didn't even have toast!"

"Hmm hmm." Alexis murmured.

"Really she didn't!" He said, hopelessly trying to convince her.

"So… you stayed over at her apartment?" She finally asked, the grin never leaving her face.

"Yes." He said and then quickly added, "on the couch."

"Dad," Alexis said as she leaned forward to him, "I don't need any details, but you know I'm not a little kid anymore. And I would be okay with you and Kate… being together."

His eyes grew wide and he said, "Why does everybody think we're together?! We're not. And I just stayed there to protect her."

Alexis chuckled. " You protecting her? With what, your vast arsenal of rapier wit?"

Castle stared at his daughter. "Did you talk to her?" he asked.

"No, why?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Eh… nothing never mind." It became clear to him that Beckett obviously had an influence over his daughter. Their reaction to him protecting her was exactly the same for god sakes! It was really nice this morning though… Making her breakfast, coffee, getting the paper. And then a dead body. Usually he would've been excited about that, but that totally spoiled his morning. The morning that had been meaning to spent eating breakfast and having small talk with Kate Beckett. He let out a loud sigh.

"Dad, is everything alright?"Alexis asked concerned.

"Yeah, sort of." He replied absentmindedly. Then he looked up again and asked, "Would you really be okay with me being with Beckett?"

Alexis smiled, "Of course, I think that would be great." She couldn't help but adding, "But why do you ask, didn't you just say that there's nothing going on between you two?"

"There isn't. I just− I was curious."

"Right…"she said, in a tone that clearly said that she doubted him.

"I was."

"Sure."

Alexis couldn't stop grinning at her father. "But if you do ever get up the courage to ask her on a real date, let me know." Before Castle could say anything else she turned around and walked upstairs to her room.

Castle shook his head, but smiled. Sometimes he really wondered why she was this smart.

-

**A/N: I might write some other 'missing scenes' from this episode, but for now (read: today) this is it. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Whipped Cream

**A/N: This is a scene set during episode 2x18… Boom! This takes place the night before Kate is making breakfast (how **_**awesome **_**was that? :D). Anyway, I always love to know what you thought about it so… *hint*. I would say it would make my day, but I am already totally happy because I just found out that Castle has been renewed for SEASON THREE. But it would make my day even better :D**

Whipped Cream

It was late at night and Kate couldn't quite get to sleep. The thoughts of the case swirled around in her head continuously. She sighed, got out of bed and walked downstairs to get a glass of water. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Castle sitting in the kitchen, eating whipped cream out of a can.

She chuckled when she entered the kitchen and clearly startled him. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I eh− I was just…" He thought for a moment but then decided to drop the subject and said, "Want some?" while he held up the can of whipped cream in front of her.

The amused look still on her face she replied, "No thanks."

"Not a fan of whipped cream, detective?" Castle asked, a playful sparkle in his eyes.

" I am. Just not at two in the morning." She replied instantly. "What are you doing up so late anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep." He said and squirted some more whipped cream in his mouth, ignoring the amused looks he got from Beckett. When he had swallowed the whipped cream he asked, "What about you?"

"Me neither." She said. "I just… I couldn't stop thinking about the case. I mean usually I can just let go of my thoughts by putting them on the murder board, you know. It gives me perspective. But since agent Shaw kicked me off the case… " She let out a loud sigh. It was true that she was close to the case, but in order to let it go she needed to solve it. Which now, she wasn't able to do anymore.

He saw how tired she looked and decided to try to get her to think about something else than the case. "You know, my father invented whipped cream."

She looked up at him, raised her eyebrow and said in mock sarcasm, "Really? You must be really old then."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I thought whipped cream was invented somewhere in the nineteenth century so… You must be somewhere over hundred years then." She said.

"Ouch." He said as he dramatically held his hand up to his heart.

"Oh don't worry those plastic surgeons did a reasonable job on you." She assured him.

"A _reasonable_ job?"

She grinned at him, loving to watch him squirm a bit. If she was honest with herself he look more than reasonable… Much, much more. But he didn't have to know that. He was still looking all 'fake-hurt' as she leaned forward and quickly grabbed the can of whipped cream in one swift move. She saw his eyes widen in surprise.

Slowly she lifted the can, tilted her head a bit and squirted the whipped cream into her mouth. When she had swallowed it she put the can down and said, "Hmm, you were right, this tastes good."

He was still staring at her, wide eyed. _So incredibly hot, _he thought as all kinds of forbidden scenarios involving whipped cream flashed before his eyes. _Should. Not. Think. About. That. _He shook his head to clear his mind a bit and proceeded to pout when he said, "Okay, let's get this straight. I basically safe your live, I let you stay at my apartment and what do you do? Not only do you insult me by saying that I'm really old, but you steal my whipped cream as well?"

She grinned at him and replied, "Hey, you offered me that whipped cream."

"It was a limited time offer only. And the limited time had passed…" During their conversation they both had moved closer to each other and they were now only inches apart.

"Really?" She asked with raised brow.

"Yup." He replied.

It was silent for a moment and they both suddenly became awfully aware of the very small distance between them. They were much more closer to each other than was socially acceptable, totally being in each other's personal space, something that had happened numerous time before. Only now they was no one else there to break the tension, they were alone. Castle's breath danced across her face and she caught herself momentarily staring at his lips.

The sound of someone clearing her throat broke the silence, totally startling them, as they jumped apart like jackrabbits.

"Dad." Alexis said as she looked at her dad and she turned to Beckett, "Kate."

"Alexis, what are you doing up so late?" Castle asked his daughter.

"I couldn't sleep." The teenager replied, and looked from Castle to Beckett and back again before she noticed the can of whipped cream.

"Dad? Were you eating whipped cream again?" Alexis asked as she folded her arms.

"Eh, maybe… Want some?" He offered with a smile.

"Dad, I already brushed. You know that." Alexis replied.

"Yes, but technically that was yesterday. Which means that you haven't brushed your teeth today. So in that case…" He held up the can in front of her.

"Okay, I can't argue with that kind of logic." Alexis said jokingly as she took the can from him and ate some whipped cream. Once she'd swallowed it she said, "But if my teeth are going to rot it is your fault."

"Well, it's a good thing I pay your dentist's bills then." Castle replied.

"What were you do guys doing anyway?" Alexis asked as she her eyes drift from Castle to Beckett again.

Castle suddenly seemed to have remembered something and put on his 'sad' face again. "Beckett stole my whipped cream." He told his daughter.

"Actually…" Beckett corrected him, "your dad offered, but failed to mention it was a 'limited time offer' only. So I just took it."

"Hmm, well I'm on Kate's side, dad." Alexis said.

"See what you do?" Castle said to Beckett, "You insult me, steal my whipped cream _and _turn my own daughter against me." And then he finished dramatically, "Oh what will become of this cruel world?"

He looked up, only to see both Kate and Alexis roll their eyes simultaneously.

Shaking his head he said, being in 'dad'-mode again, "Alexis, you have school tomorrow, you really need to get some sleep."

"Fine." She said, and was ready to leave. "But remember, I'm on her side, you can't keep all the whipped cream to yourself."

"Goodnight." Castle said while Alexis walked up the stairs.

Once she was gone Beckett grinned and grabbed the can of whipped cream again. This time her motions were slower, almost teasingly so. She swallowed the whipped cream and closed her eyes. "Hmm." She let out a soft murmur of appreciation. Then, she slowly licked her lips while looking Castle in the eye. He swallowed hard and followed her tongue with his gaze.

"Well, I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed." She said, totally shattering Castle's little daydream, or seen the current time, nightdream.

"Don't you want some more whipped cream?" He offered, sounding much more hopeful than before.

"No, I'm good." She replied and started to walk away. "Night."

Castle sat alone in his kitchen again for the second time that evening. _Kate Beckett. God, she was an extraordinary women. Still a tease as always, of course. But so very good. Actually the last time there had been less eye rolls and more teasing… _He sat there with a wide grin on his face. She was actually staying at his place. The circumstances were not really great, but still…

He sighed, put the whipped cream back in its place and went to bed, thoughts of Kate Beckett still swirling through his head. This was going to be a long night…

**THE END**

A/N: I don't know if the whipped cream facts are accurate, I looked it up but it seems like no one exactly knows when whipped cream was invented… Mystery… 


	3. Distraction

**A/N: First, thank you all so very much for the reviews! Second, may I note that I had **_**way **_**too much fun writing this :P Oh and this takes places after 2x18, but Kate is still staying at Castle's apartment.  
**  
**Distraction**

Kate Beckett turned the key in the lock and opened the door to Castle's apartment. He had insisted that she should have a key for as long as she stayed here, and she had decided not to complain. To be honest she really appreciated staying there. Castle had left the precinct early that day to give Alexis a ride to a sleepover of one of her friends.

Strangely she felt more at home in his apartment than she had in her own. Not that she was going to tell him that of course. After taking off her coat and dumping her bag on one of the chairs she walked up the stairs to the guestroom, where she was staying.

At that moment a doorknob turned and Castle walked out of the bathroom, wearing nothing more than a towel, and almost bumped into her. She froze.

"Eh… hi, I didn't know you were home yet." Castle said.

Her eyes slowly trailed of his almost completely naked body. How could she have _not _noticed how muscular he was before? She swallowed hard when a single drop of water moved down over his chest, slowly. Voices in her head were screaming at her to look away, but she couldn't. It was almost mesmerizing. The drop went down south until it reached the edge of his extremely white towel…

Castle cleared his throat, starling her. "What?" She asked, realizing he had said something.

His smile was way too smug, she noticed. "Like what you see, detective?" He asked her, teasingly.

Suddenly she remembered what she had just done and her cheeks flushed a dark shade of pink. _Oh my god! I stared at his body. His half naked body. And he noticed. Shit._

"I eh− I wasn't… I was just…" She stuttered, not able to form normal sentences anymore. __

"Is everything alright?" He asked, the smug smile never leaving his face.

"Yeah…" She swallowed as gaze flicked down again, "…Fine."

"Really? You seem a little… distracted." He said and he inched a bit closer to her.

"I'm not dis−" The scent of his cologne mixed with something typically him reached her nostrils, causing her mind to go blurry. Damn he smelled good. "−tracted." She finished her sentence.

"Are you sure?" He asked once more, totally enjoying the effect he, or at least, his half naked body had on her.

"Hmm hmm." She murmured in confirmation. _His hair really looked nice. Still wet and a bit messed up but still… What would feel like? _She imagined running her fingers through his hair, her hands roaming around over his chest, moving down and dropping his towel… _Okay stop! She could not be thinking that about Castle. No way._

"There does seem to be something bothering you…" He whispered, his hot breath made her close her eyes. During her little fantasy he had moved closer, so that their bodies were not touching, but close enough to feel the heat of his body radiate against her.

She made the mistake of opening her eyes again, seeing his deep blue eyes staring into hers only inches away. "What makes you think that?" She asked, her voice sounding less strong than she wanted.

He leaned in closer, his mouth hovering dangerously close to hers, causing her heartbeat to speed up annoyingly. Her breathing became unsteady as she could feel his breath touching her lips. "Well, you don't seem to be entirely focused at the moment." He breathed. Then he suddenly leaned back, allowing some personal space between them.

"But, if you say you're fine…" He said a playful sparkle in his eyes.

Her eyes widened. "I _am_ fine."

"Okay then." He said and shrugged. "I guess I'm going to get dressed."

She saw him turn around to walk to his room. _No… He couldn't just walk away that! She couldn't let him do that. _"Castle!"

He turned around again and smiled. "Yes?"

"I−" _am not fine. I am distracted. _She wanted to say. But she couldn't, the words got stuck in her throat. Sighing, she took in his physique one last time, memorizing every bit of it. "Nothing, never mind."

"Okay." He said, sounding slightly disappointed. Walking away he grinned again, now knowing her weak spot. While she still stayed here at his apartment he had enough opportunities to 'accidentally' walk into her, wearing nothing more than a towel. Yes, he had a plan.

Once he was out of her sight, she leaned against the wall and pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers. If she had to go through _this _kind of torture again, she wasn't sure if she could regain her posture again in time. This time she had already been on the verge of crossing the line between them. Seriously, if something like this happened again, then maybe one of these days… she would cross it.

**THE END**

A/N: So, this is probably really the last one-shot here. Unless I suddenly get struck with inspiration of course. Oh, and this chapter… My idea was to let this chapter end like this, but once I started writing it went a whole different direction (one involving a less than that towel). I _**do**_** know that this is sort of an evil ending so sorry for that. Hopefully you'll forgive me, and maybe even enough to review again? :)**


	4. Kinki?

**A/N: As you can see, I got inspired again. This one is based on 2x17. This scene takes place somewhere after 2x18, at the precinct.  
Oh and for the ones who don't know it yet, I made a new story based on the previous chapter. It's called: Crossing Lines.**

Kinki?

Something had been on Kate Beckett's mind for a couple of days now and she just couldn't let it go. During the whole case with Nikki Heat she didn't have much time to think about it particularly but, since it was over, she suddenly remembered it again. She looked to her right at Castle, who was intently starting at the murder board, searching for hidden clues or stories.

"Castle…" Beckett started, a bit hesitant.

Castle looked up from the murder board and turned his attention to Beckett completely. "Yes?" He asked in a curious tone.

"How−" she started. _No, wrong… _"What−" _Oh god, she couldn't literally ask that question. Okay, let's try being more subtle, _she decided. "Why did you call her Nikki Heat?" She finally asked, implying that she was talking about the character he based on her.

"Why do you ask?" He replied.

"Are you avoiding the question here, Castle?" She shot back.

"I wouldn't dare." Castle answered.

"Well it seems like you are doing it right now." Beckett said and raised one eyebrow.

They were facing each other, and Castle sighed. "Would you shoot me if I told you the answer?"

Beckett pretended to think about his question. "It depends…" She replied while she grinned at him, something dangerous in her smile.

"Well I kind of already told you didn't I?" He said. "There can a lot of bestselling quality titles be made with the name 'Heat'."

"I wasn't talking about her last name, Castle. Why did you call her Nikki?" She crossed her arms and leaned back daringly. It could better not be why she thought it was…

Castle shifted uncomfortably under her burning gaze. "You have to promise not to kill me if I tell you." He told her.

"Sure, I won't." _But that doesn't mean I can't cause any physical harm, _she mentally added.

"Alright…" Castle started. "Well, you know when you first asked about the character that she was kind of slutty?"

Beckett nodded. The direction where this was going almost confirmed her suspicions already.

"Well, with that fact in mind, I started playing with some words. I rhymed names with sexy, for example Lexie. Or in another case I rearranged words until they formed a name…" He swallowed. "And that's how I thought of Nikki." He finished.

She wasn't going to let him get away this easy… "What word, Castle?"

He smiled nervously. "That's… that is not really important."

"Castle… tell me." She walked closer towards him, something dangerous in her stride.

"Kinky." He whispered.

Castle watched her walk around him in circles, like a tiger hunting its prey. Strangely she seemed very calm, something that made him feel even more uneasy, since he couldn't predict what she'd do next.

"But kinky isn't spelled correctly then, is it?" She said as she stopped in front of him, still very calm. She had to put a lot of effort into not smiling when she saw him squirm like that.

"No, but I didn't really like Nikki to be spelled N-I-K-K-Y." He confessed.

She leaned in closer and smiled at the fact that he looked like he was about to run. "Castle…"

"Yes?" His eyes darted across the room, looking for an exit.

She handed him the stack of paperwork she held in hands. "Would you be so nice to do this for me, so that I can go home?" She almost purred.

"Sure." He said, glad she hadn't hurt him yet.

Turning around, she walked away out of the precinct. When she was finally out of his sight she smiled to herself. This was so much better than yelling at him. If she could keep this treatment up, he would do everything exactly as she would tell him for at least the next couple of weeks. She chuckled when she thought back at the scared look in his eyes. Oh yes, she was going to have some fun with that…

**THE END**

**A/N: So, I really think this is the ending. But then again, I already though that about the previous chapter. Well, either way, thanks for reading and if you've got time I would really like it if you reviewed! :)  
**


End file.
